pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
La Belle Dame sans Merci
La Belle Dame sans Merci (French: "The Beautiful Lady Without Pity") is a ballad written by the English poet John Keats. La Belle Dame Sans Merci O what can ail thee, knight at arms, Alone and palely loitering? The sedge has wither'd from the lake, And no birds sing. O What can ail thee, knight at arms, So haggard and so woe-begone? The squirrel's granary is full, And the harvest's done. I see a lily on thy brow With anguish moist and fever dew, And on thy cheeks a fading rose Fast withereth too. I met a lady in the meads, Full beautiful, a fairy's child; Her hair was long, her foot was light, And her eyes were wild. I made a garland for her head, And bracelets too, and fragrant zone; She look'd at me as she did love, And made sweet moan. I set her on my pacing steed, And nothing else saw all day long, For sidelong would she bend, and sing A fairy's song. She found me roots of relish sweet, And honey wild, and manna dew, And sure in language strange she said— I love thee true. She took me to her elfin grot, And there she wept, and sigh'd full sore, And there I shut her wild wild eyes With kisses four. And there she lulled me asleep, And there I dream'd — Ah! woe betide! The latest dream I ever dream'd On the cold hill's side. I saw pale kings, and princes too, Pale warriors, death pale were they all; They cried — "La belle dame sans merci Hath thee in thrall!" I saw their starv'd lips in the gloam With horrid warning gaped wide, And I awoke and found me here On the cold hill's side. And this is why I sojourn here, Alone and palely loitering, Though the sedge is wither'd from the lake, And no birds sing. Overview It exists in two versions, with minor differences between them. The original was written by Keats in 1819. He used the title of "La Belle Dame sans mercy," a 15th-century poem by Alain Chartier, though the plots of the two poems are different. The poem is considered an English classic, exemplary of Romanticism. It avoids simplicity of interpretation despite simplicity of structure. At only a short twelve stanzas, of only four lines each, with a simple ABCB rhyme scheme, the poem is nonetheless full of enigmas, and has been the subject of numerous interpretations. Synopsis Keats' poem describes the condition of an unnamed knight who has encountered a mysterious woman who is said to be "a faery's child." It opens with a description of the knight in a barren landscape, "haggard" and "palely loitering". He tells the reader how he met a mysterious but very fair lady whose "eyes were wild." The damsel told the knight that she "loved him true" and took him to her "elfin grot," but upon arriving there, she "wept, and sigh'd full sore." Having realized something that the knight does not yet understand, the mysterious maiden sets the knight to sleep. The knight has a vision of "pale kings and princes," who cry, "La Belle Dame sans Merci beautiful, pitiless damsel hath thee in thrall!" He awakes to find himself on the same "cold hill's side" on which he continues to wait while "palely loitering." In Other Media Visual depictions "La Belle Dame sans Merci" was a popular subject for the Pre-Raphaelite painters. It was depicted by Sir Frank Dicksee, Frank Cadogan Cowper, John William Waterhouse, Arthur Hughes, Walter Crane, and Henry Maynell Rheam. It was also satirised in the December 1, 1920 edition of Punch magazine. Musical settings The best-known musical setting is that by Charles Villiers Stanford. It is a dramatic interpretation requiring a skilled (male) vocalist and equally skilled accompanist. It has remained popular and is included on many anthologies of English song or British Art Music recorded by famous artists. Patrick Hadley also wrote a version for tenor, four-part chorus, and orchestra. See also *Other poems by Keats References External links ;Audio / video *La Belle Dame sans Merci at YouTube ;About *La Belle Dame sans Merci: introduction from Poetry for Students, 2013, eNotes. *CliffNotes summary and analysis *La Belle Dame sans Merci analysis at Shmoop.com. *La Belle Dame sans Merci revision notes at Keats's Kingdom. *La Belle Dame sans Merci at City University of New York Category:Poetry by John Keats Category:Fictional witches Category:Text of poem Category:1819 poems Category:English poems Category:19th-century poems